


All the Way Down

by mildly_obsessed



Series: Prompts - Coliver [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Affectionate!Connor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, But He Thinks Maybe Oliver is Pretty Cute, But Still Kinda There, Connor Has a Thing for Oliver's Back, Connor Still Has Commitment Issues, I Didn't Include the Rimming But There's a Reference to It, M/M, anyway, light d/s themes, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildly_obsessed/pseuds/mildly_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt:</p><p> <i>what if connor has a thing for oliver’s back? like it’s not something he usually focuses on when he’s with men, but one night after rimming oliver into oblivion, he looks up to notice how smooth and pretty oliver’s back looks in the dim light of the room. and oliver’s tanned skin is so different from his own, and he finds himself smoothing his hands over his back, feeling the different muscles shift under oliver’s skin. then he starts to explore with his mouth, dropping kisses all around his back before tracing his spine with his tongue…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and had to write it! Prompt originally from [colivertwist](http://colivertwist.tumblr.com).

Oliver is trembling under Connor’s hands, muscles twitching helplessly as he rides out his orgasm. Connor has always prided himself on his rimming skills, but he’s never had someone on the receiving end fall apart as completely as Oliver does. It’s such a fucking turn on to feel Oliver tense up on his tongue as he comes hard with that sexy hitch in his breathing that always goes straight to Connor’s dick.  
   
Connor presses one last kiss to Oliver’s hole before he gently licks up to the dip in Oliver’s lower back, where he knows Oliver is especially ticklish. True to form, Oliver huffs a little laugh and bucks a slightly into the touch. He told Connor once that while it tickles like hell, his body has gone pavlove on him and knows that when he gets touched there, good things are about to happen - in other words, Connor has conditioned him to get hard just with kisses and licks to that spot.  
   
Connor is definitely smug about that.  
   
He moves his hands up from gripping Oliver’s ass, smoothing them along Oliver’s back on either side of his spine. His hands slide easily on Oliver’s skin, slicked with sweat, and when Connor looks up, he takes some time to fully appreciate the view he has.  
   
Oliver’s back is lean and naturally tan, with a few dark freckles scattered across his skin. He’s got the little dipper on one of his shoulders, which Connor noticed in one of the more intense post-fucking hazes early on into their sexual relationship. Oliver had just blushed and mumbled at him to shut up when Connor mentioned it, and Connor had found that endlessly amusing.  
   
(And, fine, okay… maybe even a little cute, actually.)  
   
Connor sits up and straddles Oliver’s thighs while Oliver struggles to catch his breath, and traces that constellation of freckles with his index finger. When he comes to the last freckle on the handle, he lets his eyes sweep from the nape of Oliver’s neck, down his lightly defined shoulders. He can’t resist leaning forward and kissing between Oliver’s shoulder blades while he grips his hips.  
   
Oliver has those beautiful dimples in his lower back, and when Connor sits up, he gently caresses them with his thumbs, back and forth until Oliver is laughing again.  
   
“I seriously can’t get it up again that fast, so your effort is a little wasted right now,” Oliver says, trying not to giggle, but failing. He’s not squirming away, at least, so as a reward Connor lets up on the dimples and lets his hands wander up Oliver’s sides.  
   
Connor smirks, then leans over to trail slow kisses down Oliver’s spine. “Is that a challenge?”  
   
Oliver laughs again. “Not everything is a challenge, you know.”  
   
Connor shrugs a little, even though Oliver can’t see him.  
   
“Your loss,” he says, and leans forward to press gentle kisses along Oliver’s right shoulder. Connor smirks a little at the hickey he can see forming just low enough that a collar will hide the evidence. He’s always liked leaving a little mark behind, something to say _Connor was Here._  
   
It’s quiet for a moment when Connor sits up, and Oliver pushes his upper body up onto his elbows, stretching his neck from side to side. The motion tenses Oliver’s back muscles, and Connor’s mouth goes dry with how sexy he looks right now.  
   
Oliver might not be able to get it up that fast, but Connor’s like a sixteen year old kid when it comes to recovery time.  
   
In other words, his cock has gone from half-hard to aching in fucking no time over Oliver’s beautiful back. Which is a little weird, because before this, Connor hadn’t especially paid much attention to anyone’s back, despite having seen quite a few in his time.  
   
But right now, looking at the definition of Oliver’s muscles and the way his skin glistens in the dim light, Connor can confidently say that he’s _very much_ turned on.  
   
Connor moves his knees back and settles one between Oliver’s thighs, then trails his fingers down the back of Oliver’s leg until he’s gently gripping behind his knee. He pushes Oliver’s leg up and to the side, waiting until Oliver gets the hint and moves up onto his knees.  
   
Oliver starts to turn around, but Connor stops him with, “No. No, no, no, stay on your knees for me.”  
   
And just like he always does when Connor gives a soft command, Oliver shivers and goes still.  
   
“I don’t know if you can fuck me right now, I’m still coming down-”  
   
“Hey, shh, I know you can do this. All you have to do is let me,” Connor says, reaching for the lube.  
   
“You’re gonna kill me one day. Kill me with sex,” Oliver mumbles, but Connor doesn’t miss the way his voice has gone breathy.  
   
Connor just hums as he slicks up his fingers, his cock aching. He knows he won’t have to prep Oliver much thanks to his mouth’s earlier hard work, so he leans forward and smooths a hand up and down Oliver’s back as he slides two fingers into him.  
   
God, and the way that Oliver gasps at that really, _really_ tests Connors patience.  
   
Even though he’s dying to fuck him, Connor takes his time with Oliver as much as possible. He likes to take him apart, and Oliver is one of the most responsive fucks he’s ever had. It almost feels like a gift every time they have sex, because Oliver is so into it, so quietly vocal with both body and voice, and there’s a sense of vulnerability there that ignites something in Connor; it makes him want to tease and fuck and soothe all at once, and it’s never happened like that before.  
   
He reaches his left hand forward to grip Oliver’s cock, which has valiantly gone half-hard.  
   
“See?” Connor says softly. “You’re getting hard again.”  
   
Connor takes pride in the fact that all Oliver can do in return is whimper quietly as he bites at his lower lip.  
   
He slips his fingers out and curses in his head because he’d forgotten to put the condom on before he lubed up his right fingers, so it’s kind of a struggle to get it open at first. But he finally gets it out and on, then grips Oliver’s hips and kisses his way up to his shoulder again.  
   
“Ready?” he asks, somehow managing to keep his voice level despite how fucking high he’s getting off this right now.  
   
“Please,” is what Oliver returns with, and Connor smirks and bites his shoulder before gripping his cock and pushing in.  
   
Oliver meets him halfway, and Connor lets out a low moan. God, this is so fucking good, and the way that Oliver starts to fuck himself on Connor’s dick makes his eyes start to roll back in his head.  
   
But he doesn’t let Oliver keep control for long. He pushes himself up and grips Oliver’s hips again, this time letting his fingers dig in harshly as he thrusts forward, hard, ripping a gasp out of Oliver’s throat.  
   
He repeats these slow, hard motions until Oliver collapses from his hands down onto his forearms, and that’s when Connor starts to completely lose it.  
   
He watches Oliver’s back as his muscles tense and relax, the way sweat has started gathering at the base of his spine, droplets forming to roll slowly down toward Oliver’s shoulders. Connor can’t help but lean forward and lick between his shoulder blades, tasting the salt and loving the way his own slick chest feels gliding across Oliver’s skin as he fucks him.  
   
Oliver’s been rolling his hips to meet Connor’s, but when Connor reaches a hand to his cock it must be too much for him, because he moans, his breath hitches beautifully, and he comes into Connor’s hand, god, so fucking sensitive to Connor’s touch, it’s such a high and Connor can’t-  
   
He starts really fucking Oliver, who’s just shaking like a leaf below him, a complete disaster, over-sensitized and so lovely, all taken apart by Connor, and that’s it, Connor’s done, he can’t take it anymore and comes hard, buried deep inside Oliver.  
   
He falls on top of Oliver, whose hips collapse under their weight. They’re both panting, sweaty messes, and Connor’s hand is covered in come, but it’s fucking perfect.  
   
When Connor’s got his head back a little bit, he notices that Oliver has kind of checked out again. Connor knows that Oliver is kind of incoherent after they fuck like they just did, so he takes the time to run his clean hand all over Oliver’s body.  
   
It’s not exactly normal for Connor to be so affectionate, but Oliver never pushes him or says anything about it, and in any case, Connor knows that this is more than just sex. He won’t label it, but this, with Oliver, is something different, and it’s with that knowledge that he feels like this is okay.  
   
He rolls off Oliver and takes off the condom, tossing it in the bin next to the bed before flopping down on his back. He reaches to the nightstand and grabs some tissues to wipe his hand off, then turns his head to look at Oliver.  
   
Oliver opens his eyes slightly, and there’s this shy smile on his face like he’s just totally blissed-out, and Connor can’t help but smile back a little.  
   
“You with me?” Connor asks softly, and Oliver nods.  
   
“Yeah,” Oliver says softly, letting his eyes close again.  
   
“Liar.”  
   
“Hmm.”  
   
Connor laughs a little, rolls to his side and reaches out a hand to stroke down Oliver’s back.  
   
“You have a really sexy back,” Connor says absently, watching the path his fingers trace.  
   
“Thanks,” Oliver mumbles. “Glad you like.”  
   
“I do like.”  
   
Oliver hums again, and Connor watches as his breathing evens out and he falls asleep.  
   
Connor rolls onto his back and looks over at Oliver’s clock. It’s barely 9 o’clock, but he feels exhausted. He closes his eyes and mentally goes over all the shit he still has to do, and scrubs a hand down his face.  
   
He doesn’t want to leave.  
   
That scared him, the first time he realized it, but with no pressure from Oliver to be anything other than what they are, he thinks it’s maybe not such a big deal. And it’s happening again, that feeling that he doesn’t want to run out the door after the sex. It nags in the back of Connor’s mind, but he ignores it.  
   
He curls up on his side, facing Oliver.  
   
He stays.  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  [tumblr](http://sexinwithhoechlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
